


A Kindred Valentine

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-28
Updated: 2007-02-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Kindred Series Fluff Altert! A Valentine story that falls a few chapters in the Toreador Bloos Smells Like Roses.  Again, this is not to be considered a part of the actual story however: This should asnwer the great mystery of the last two parts of the Kindred series: Where's Daphne?





	A Kindred Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Holidays can be fun for some Kindred.  Malkavians like Christmas because they believe Jesus Christ belonged to their clan, and they celebrate that one of their own fooled the entire world.  Nosferatu enjoy Halloween, because it is one of the rare times they can make an appearance without much suspicion.  Brujah love any holiday that has a lot of alcohol. St. Patrick’s Day at the Brujah Headquarters is always amusing. However, for the most part, Kindred are indifferent to holidays.  

 

Except for the Toreador.

 

A Clan filled with socialites, hedonists and lovers; Toreadors pride themselves on celebrating all that is beautiful and everything that deals with the heart.  They enjoy love: the act, the emotion, the pretence and everything that goes with it.  Valentine’s Day is always an event at the Toreador Headquarters, especially when real hearts are used.  They always enjoy a good meal before, during and after a celebration.  The only dilemma is that Toreadors are often involved with Kindred outside of their Clan.

 

The Tremere, on the other hand, feel any holiday that can’t be manipulated to help them is pointless.  Not only is Valentine’s Day a pointless holiday, in the eyes of the Tremere, it is a day to be ignored if you’re this Prince.  If he had given it much thought, he would have banned it outright.  So, what is a pregnant and highly emotional Toreador boy to do when he’s mated to the Prince who just happens to be Brian Kinney?  He could start with thanking Caine that he was Embraced by a Tremere. Which brings this tale to the union of the Prince of Pittsburgh, Clan Tremere, and Justin Taylor, born of Clan Toreador.   

 

****

 

“Bartox tell him he has to!”  Justin screeched, to the Gargoyle.  However, Bartox was no fool; he kept still as a statue and kept silent.  Out of spite, Justin hit Bartox, and then turned his attention back to his mate.  “It’s my holiday!  It’s about love and pleasure and all the things Toreadors stand for.  We should be celebrating it!  We’re mated and we’re gonna have a baby!”

 

“I’ve never celebrated VD day,” Brian snorted, “not really planning on starting now.”

 

“Why won’t you do this for me?”

 

“I’m already doing you a favor,” Brian replied.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s a secret,” Brian whispered, with a sly grin.

 

Justin’s eyes got wider and he smiled.  He had no idea what Brian was up to, but it had better be big if he wasn’t going to be able to celebrate Valentine’s Day.  Not that he wasn’t planning on getting his way with that; he just had to figure a way to force Brian to celebrate Valentine’s Day. He wasn’t sure how, though he was positive sex would play a big part in it.  Somehow it always did.

 

****

 

Brian walked downstairs and took a seat at the head of the conclave table.  It wasn’t the normal day for the weekly meeting, but this wouldn’t be a normal meeting.  Not that any of their meetings were normal, but this one would surprise a few people, including Justin.

 

“Thanks for showing up,” Brian said, looking around at the Primogens who sat around the conclave table.  All the usual suspects had made an appearance with the addition of one in particular, the Toreador Primogen, Lillie Langtry.  “This is your first appearance at a meeting, your good behavior will dictate if you’ll be invited again.”

 

“I thank you for your confidence, Prince Kinney,” Lillie replied respectfully.  

 

“Can you stop kissing his ass already, Lillie,” Sasha snapped, propping her feet on the table loudly.  “I heard on this HBO prison special they call licking a guy’s ass ‘tossing the salad’.  So, in this case, _Lillie_ , Brian tosses Justin’s salad and in return, Justin sucks Bri’s cock.”

 

“Thank you so much for the visual,” Isis said, shaking her head at the agitated Brujah.  “That’s quite enough.”

 

“Just making sure Lillie understands where Brian’s dick…I mean priorities are,” Sasha replied, staring at the Toreador Primogen.  “Let’s not get into what Justin’s are.”

 

“Let’s not,” Isis said, giving both women looks.  Although she felt the need to calm Sasha, she was glad to see the Brujah Primogen so clear in her allegiance.   She was happier to see Lillie put in her place.

 

Brian smiled.  There was something pleasing about seeing Sasha’s overprotective behavior.  He was sure it was for Justin’s benefit, but he’d take it.  Just as long as, in the end, she was his pit bull.

 

The guards informed Brian that his guest had arrived.  Brian switched his gaze to the Toreador Primogen and smiled.  Everyone looked puzzled until a young woman was brought into the room.

 

“Hi Brian,” Daphne giggled.  She covered her mouth and looked around the room.  “Sorry…Prince Kinney.  That sounds so weird.”

 

“Tell me about it, cutie” Brian replied with a smile.  

 

“I guess I should be all official, huh?”  Daphne asked.

 

“Nah,” Brian answered, leaning back in his chair.  “Tell me what’s on your mind.  I kinda got the idea on the phone, but you…”

 

“Were babbling,” Daphne interrupted.   “I always babble when I’m nervous.”

 

“Why would you come to see Prince Kinney, childe?”  Isis asked, switching her glance from Daphne to Lillie to Brian.  “Seeing as you’re a Toreador Royal Blood; one who fled the city when the Jyhad between the Tremere and Ventrue began.”

 

“I didn’t know you were coming,” Lillie said.  

 

“I didn’t call you,” Daphne replied snidely.  She turned her attention back to Brian and said, “It’s like I told you on the phone, Brian.  My mom was a Royal Blood and my dad was Kine before he was Embraced.  My grandma on my dad’s side is really sick and she wanted to see me before it was too late.  I’m not going to make a play on the throne or anything, I mean I’m not even immortal…I just want to see my grandma and hang out with Justin.”

 

“Of course you can stay, Daph,” Brian answered quickly.  

 

“You can stay with your Clan,” Lillie offered.  “We are celebrating Valentine’s Day in grand fashion this year.”

 

“No thank you,” Daphne replied softly.  “I was hoping that I could stay close to Justin and get all the lowdown on the baby stuff.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay with the Toreadors?”  Sasha chuckled sarcastically.  “I mean, you are a Royal Blood…you should be as safe as a kitty in a doghouse.”

 

“I resent that remark,” Lillie snapped.

 

“I resent the fact that there’s no proof you killed Jennifer Taylor,” Daphne snapped back.  She faced Brian and bowed in respect.  She took out a knife and cut a small laceration on her wrist, squealing because of the pain.  She held out her arm in front of Brian and took a passive position.  “My loyalty is to my Prince…and my position as a Toreador Royal Blood is for you to use.”

 

Brian took Daphne’s arm and took a taste, closing the wound when he was finished.  He told the young woman that Justin was at the top floor, but told her to go downstairs and shower first.  

 

“Why?”  Daphne asked.

 

“His nose is a little sensitive,” Brian replied.  “I can’t even wear cologne.”

 

“That must kill you,” Daphne joked.

 

“It’s the least of my problems.”  

 

****

 

After a shower and a change of clothes courtesy Mel and Lindsay, Daphne made her way up to the top floor.  When she got to the entrance, she was announced by a guard who stood outside, then by a Gargoyle when she got inside.

 

“Daph!”  Justin squealed, running to his best friend and hugging her before she even knew what was going on.  “I’ve missed you so much!  I’ve got so much to tell you!”

 

“Let’s start with the rumble in your tumble,” Daphne said, taking a step back and admiring Justin’s small bulge in his tummy.  “You know, I should be surprised, but I’m not.  Are you happy?”

 

“You should have asked me this question a month ago,” Justin replied, strolling into the living room and plopping down on the sofa.  He waited for Daphne to join him and prod him about his situation before continuing.  “Brian won’t celebrate Valentine’s Day.  He’s almost as bad as my dad.”

 

“Why don’t you tell him that?”  Daphne asked.  “I’m sure that would please him to death.”

 

“I did,” Justin sighed.  “He said the second he turned into a homophobic, power hungry freak that tries to kill our baby, I’ll have every right to call him my dad.”

 

“You’re giving up?” Daphne wondered aloud in disbelief.  

 

“Actually I have an idea,” Justin whispered, glancing towards Bartox’s still figure.  “I’ll need your help though.  Em said he would have helped me if Brian wasn’t paying him not to do things behind his back.  Sasha’s going to get some Toreadors dressed like Brujah pass the guards so that they can serenade Brian and me.”

 

“She’s the loud mouthed red head?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“I like her,” Daphne giggled.

 

“Me too,” Justin agreed.  “All I need is someone to get all the decorations into the loft, while Brian goes through training with his father.”

 

“Yeah, heard Brian’s dad’s Ulugh Beg,” Daphne said in awe.  “How cool is that? I heard he floats on air when he walks, is that true?  Do his eyes glow?  You know what I heard?  I heard he can do magic without lifting a finger.”

 

“He doesn’t float when he walks,” Justin laughed, “but he’s a smooth guy.  Think Brian only magnified by over a thousand years of practice.”

 

“All the cool stuff happens to you,” Daphne pouted.  “You get to have Ulugh Beg as a stepfather.  You get to be gay and you get to sleep with Brian.  I am so jealous!”

 

“You weren’t saying that when you high tailed it out of town like your ass was on fire,” Justin jested.  

 

“Sorry ‘bout that, but you know I don’t have the political back up that you do,” Daphne reasoned.  “Just tell me how I can make it up to you and consider it done.”

 

“How about helping my little plan?”  Justin asked.  “Mel said she’s getting some stuff, but you know the type of stuff I like.”

 

“Rose scented candles, crystal shards to hand all around, rose petals for the floor,” Daphne recited from memory.  “I don’t know about the other stuff, like the heart of a Kine artisan.”

 

“Sasha’s getting me that too,” Justin replied excited.  He glanced to Bartox and immediately lowered his voice.  “I just have to make sure Brian doesn’t know.  He hates Valentine’s Day, even as a mortal he hated Valentine’s Day.”

 

“He’s a Tremere,” Daphne scoffed.  “They just don’t get it.”

 

“Maybe he does a little bit.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“He allowed you entrance into the city,” Justin replied with a smile.  “I bet he thinks that will make up for not having a Valentine’s Day party.”

 

“He should know better.”

 

“Yes, he really, really should.”

 

****

 

Justin paced around the loft waiting for everyone to arrive.  Daphne and Mel were supposed to bring up the decorations over an hour ago and Sasha was nowhere to be found.  He tried connecting to Daphne telepathically, but found their link had disappeared since they had been apart for so long.  He was about to lose all hope when the door to the loft opened.

 

“Daph?” Justin wondered, rushing over to see Brian enter the loft.  His mate was dragging a man who was bound and gagged.  “Who’s that?”

 

“It’s what you ordered,” Brian answered, his face showing nothing but displeasure, “a Kine artisan.  I sent back all that other shit.”

 

“How did…”

 

Justin’s bottom lip trembled and tears began to fall.  His plan had failed…badly.  It appeared that he wouldn’t be celebrating Valentine’s Day after all.  He felt a rumble in his stomach and his tears turned into sobs.  

 

“Toreadors celebrate Valentine’s Day!  I’m a Toreador…or I was one,” Justin sobbed sadly.  

 

“You still are,” Brian said, “but I’m not and I’m not doing all that silly shit.  I’ll send Daphne up and you can celebrate with her all you want.”

 

“What about my decorations?”

 

“No decorations,” Brian replied sternly.  “You can tell each other how beautiful you both are and how talented you are. Then you can top off the evening by eating this silly flop headed violin player and getting some rest.  You understand?”

 

“No,” Justin replied, his eyes shining so much they took Brian off guard.  

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me!”  Justin screeched, squeezing his fist tight so much so he made himself bleed.  “I want a Valentine’s Day and I want a real one!”

 

“Justin you’re hurting yourself,” Brian said softly, approaching his disgruntled mate.  

 

The closer Brian got to Justin, the more he smelled the sweet scent of roses.  He took Justin’s hand in his own and licked the wound shut savoring the sweetness of his mate’s blood.  He knew there wasn’t much that would appease Justin, so Brian did the only thing he could think of.  He bared his neck, hoping his lover would take a bite.

 

“That’s not going to make it better,” Justin snapped.  

 

“It’s not for you,” Brian insisted.  “It’s for the baby.”

 

Justin sneered at Brian, but he fed.  He also made it as long and painful as possible for Brian.  There wasn’t going to be an easy out for his mate and he wanted Brian to understand that.  

 

As soon as Justin was finished feeding, Brian turned to leave.  He told Justin that he would be sending Daphne upstairs so they could celebrate Valentines Day.  He even made the concession that Justin could have a few decorations, but only if they were gone when Brian was ready to come back upstairs.  Brian was expecting a smile of some sort, and sighed when Justin only sneered in his direction.  

 

“I should be spending Valentine’s Day with you,” Justin said, his voice shaky.  “You’re my mate, my love and the most beautiful thing in my life besides this baby…our baby.  I want to spend Valentine’s Day with you.”

 

“I’m going to finish my training session,” Brian replied, unlocking and opening the door to the loft.

 

“No!”  Justin screamed, his eyes blazing with anger.

 

Brian wanted to turn around, but he didn’t.  He simply took a step forward, only to be startled by the door closing on him.  By the time he knew what was going on, the door had closed and locked itself.  Brian grabbed the handle to the door then slowly turned and looked at Justin.  His young lover was so upset, Justin’s anger was emanating from him.  Justin held his fist so tight, blood dripped from his palms once again.  Brian wondered what the hell was going on and could only stare.

 

“I want to spend Valentine’s Day with you,” Justin sobbed, slowly dropping to his knees.  “I love you so much and this should be a day about you, me and our baby.  You don’t want to be with us…”

 

Brian was going to tell Justin that wasn’t true.  Brian felt he had spent everyday with Justin and this was just another day…what was so special about it? But there was something special about Valentine’s Day for Toreadors, and Brian was only now finding out.  Before he could speak, Brian was startled by strange happening in the loft.  It started as a twig shooting up from the hardwood floor, then turned into a stem, then into a rose, which blossomed not too long after.  Initially there was a few, which turned to a dozen, then several dozen rose bushes lining the walls of the loft.

 

“My floors,” Brian stammered out as he twirled to see that he was surrounded by roses.  “What did you do?”

 

“What?”  Justin answered, coming out of his daze to see a roomful of roses.  A little confused, he asked, “Did I do this?”

 

“Did you lock the door?”

 

“I don’t know,” Justin replied.  “Did I?”

 

“I didn’t do it,” Brian said, turning to his guard.  “Did you do it Bartox?”

 

“No, Your Majesty,” Bartox answered.  

 

“What the fuck is going on?”  Brian wondered aloud.

 

“There was a magical force emanating from Master Justin when he was upset,” Bartox stated.  “The force seemed younger than he…almost childlike in its needs.”

 

“Our baby,” Justin whispered.  “He wants to celebrate Valentine’s Day.”

 

“Fuck me,” Brian sighed.

 

“OK,” Justin agreed standing up and approaching his mate.  

 

“I don’t think so,” Brian corrected, flashing a smile.  “How ‘bout I fuck you?”

 

“Anytime, anywhere,” Justin giggled.  “But can we eat first?”  

 

“You just ate.”

 

Justin glanced behind Brian to the Kine man on the floor and smiled.  It didn’t take long for Brian to force the man to stand up then took off his gag.  

 

“Please don’t hurt me,” the man begged.

 

“I won’t,” Brian answered.  “Do you have a name?”

 

“Ethan,” the man replied scared.  “My name is Ethan.”

 

“Bartox, fetch his violin,” Brian said, waiting for Bartox to return with the instrument.  He untied the violinist and asked for a performance.  “If it’s good, I’ll promise we won’t touch a hair on your head.”

 

Ethan stood up and played to an attentive Justin.  Brian thought it was good, but he was more interested that Justin seemed happy.  He still didn’t know what was going on with Justin and their unborn child, but there wasn’t roses growing from his $3,000 hardwood floors…and that was always a bonus.  Sadly, he could see himself bitching about this for as long as they were growing there.  He just hoped it wasn’t long.

 

“That was beautiful,” Justin announced the second Ethan was finished.  “I’ve never heard anything as beautiful as that.”

 

“I’m so glad you liked it,” Ethan sighed relieved.

 

Justin approached Ethan and held the violinist’s face in his hands.  He told Ethan how wonderful he played and how the music will forever be imprinted in his mind.  Then Justin quickly took a bite out of his neck and sucked him dry, dropping Ethan’s dead body to the floor with a thud.

 

“Sasha really picked a good one,” Justin said, turning his attention back to Brian.

 

“I picked him,” Brian admitted.  “There was just something about him that irritated the shit out of me, but I thought you’d like how well he played.”

 

“He was talented,” Justin replied.  “Probably could have been a wonderful Toreador, but since I’m not about to Embrace him in my state and I would never give him to Lillie, he’s better off filling my tummy.”

 

“Was he good?”

 

“You’re better,” Justin answered, jumping into Brian’s arms and taking a bite from his neck.

 

Taking the not so subtle hint, Brian walked them both into the bedroom and gently placed Justin on the bed.  It was always fun taking off Justin’s clothes and seeing the baby grow.  There was something about his unborn child that brought out the feral beast within Brian…and there was something about Justin that seemed to always bring out the beast within Brian’s pants.  

 

Brian placed an ear on Justin’s belly and listened to the sound of their unborn baby’s heartbeat.  He could have stayed there all night if it hadn’t been for his pounding erection and the fact that Justin snapped, “Valentine’s Day is my day, so can we please get on with the love making?”

 

Brian chuckled and ran his tongue across Justin’s belly, all the way down until he met up with his own hand, which was holding one of his favorite part of Justin that wasn’t the teen’s ass.  After he swallowed his fill and looked up to see the pure rapture on Justin’s face, wiped cum from his face with his fingers then licked them.  It wasn’t the same as a fresh kill, but it was filling just the same.  Not wanting to contort his lover in any way that would hurt the baby, Brian eased Justin on his side and eased into him gently.  It wasn’t until Justin pushed back towards him that Brian attempted to move at a quicker pace.  

 

Justin wanted more, but it always seemed as if Justin wanted more.  Fortunately, if it was about sex, Brian was happy to comply.  The more Justin groaned, the harder Brian thrusted until the Beast took over him completely.  Brian growled as Justin met his every thrust, moaning in ecstasy until me made Justin cum again.  Brian wasn’t finished, but it seemed as if that wasn’t the point, when blood starting dropping from the ceiling and turning to rose pedals as they hit the floor…and Justin…and Brian.

 

“We’re seriously going to have to talk to Daedalus about this,” Brian said in awe.

 

“Later,” Justin pleaded.  “I’m having a wonderful Valentine’s Day.”

 

There was no way Brian was going to change that, ignoring the fact that he wasn’t close to being finished.  Without skipping a beat, Brian began moving his body, making sure that Justin would sleep for days after this.  If he had to celebrate Valentine’s Day, he sure as hell was going to have fun doing it…and Justin. 


End file.
